Meddling
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Jules is the first to notice something is going on between Laurie and Travis, so she decides to meddle. Laurie/Travis, Grayson/Jules


**Disclaimer - **I don't own Cougar Town and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Jules was the first person to notice something was going on between Laurie and Travis. She didn't think they were aware of the tension between them, which made her go straight to her boyfriend and their friends. "I think Laurie and Travis are in love with each other."

"Wait, what?" Grayson couldn't believe those words had come out of his girlfriend's mouth. Laurie and Travis in love with each other? That seemed a little weird and out of left field to him.

"Think about it. They're really close. They're even finishing each other's sentences! And there's other stuff that I can't remember right now." Jules couldn't believe she hadn't seen something between them before.

Ellie thought back over the past few years. Laurie and Travis had dressed up as her and Andy a few Halloweens ago. Last Thanksgiving, they had even sat by each other and Travis had picked up something for Laurie before she even asked for it. She gasped. "Holy crap, Jules. I think you're right!" How hadn't she seen this before? It was really obvious now that she thought about it.

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" Andy figured that Jules wouldn't want her son and one of her best friends together.

"I have no clue. Guys, please drink from Big Carl for me since I can't." Jules looked mournfully at her wine glass, the one she was unable to drink from since she was eight months pregnant. She missed Big Carl sometimes, even if he wasn't that great of a replacement for Big Joe.

"Done." Ellie dumped the contents of her small glass and some more of the wine from the bottle into Big Carl and began drinking from it.

"Thank you." Jules was immensely grateful for her best friend that she'd drink from Big Carl for her. It was sweet of Ellie to do that.

"Do they even know or did you spot something between them?" Grayson had to admit that he saw something between them now, too, even though he didn't want to. He hoped Jules didn't try to set them up. It'd probably end really badly and then the group would be forever ruined or something like that.

"No, I don't think they know. Both Laurie and Travis are completely clueless about this. Bobby, Grayson, and Andy, I want you to talk to Travis. I'd make Bobby do it, but I don't think that would end well. Ellie and I will talk to Laurie." Jules smiled. She was still completely freaking out about this, but she had to get them to realize their feelings for each other. She'd think about them potentially being a couple later.

"Do we have to?" Ellie couldn't help but whine. She didn't want to talk to Laurie about feelings, especially about these so called feelings for Travis.

"Yes, we do. Stop complaining and keep drinking," Jules ordered. She headed over to the cupboards to get something to eat. Eating would definitely help her stop freaking out. At least Jules hoped it would.

The next day, Bobby took his son out to his boat. Grayson and Andy followed them, hoping this conversation wouldn't end badly. None of them wanted to even discuss this, but Jules was making them. This was going to be a sucky conversation no matter how it ended.

"So what's this about?" Travis was suspicious. They had boat conversations all the time, but something was different about this one.

"Nothing much," Bobby lied. He turned his head around to stare at something on the side of the boat.

Grayson glared at his friend and decided to come right out and say it. "Are you in love with Laurie? Your mom seems to think so and she wanted us to talk to you."

Travis blinked and stared at the three men in front of him. "Are you serious? Why would I be in love with Laurie? I'm not in love with Laurie. Mom's crazy. It's probably because of the pregnancy." Despite his denial, he was turning bright red.

"She was right!" Andy couldn't believe that Jules was actually right about this situation.

"No she wasn't!" Travis was definitely panicking now. He wasn't in love with Laurie. He couldn't believe. She was one of his mom's best friends! Then again, Laurie was also one of his friends. Wait, why was he even thinking about this?

"Trav, you're in love with Laurie. Just admit it." Bobby didn't care that Laurie was one of Jules' best friends. They'd be able to get through the awkwardness.

Travis sighed and decided to admit defeat. "Fine. I'm in love with Laurie and have been for a while. But I'm not acting on it." He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Laurie or his mom and Laurie's friendship.

Grayson sighed and decided to get even more involved. He was already in deep. "You should tell her. A relationship between you two might even work somehow. It's bizarre, but it might work."

"And if it doesn't work out, the group may be ruined forever!" Travis snapped. He didn't want to be responsible for that! And Laurie probably didn't even feel the same way about him, and then things would be really awkward.

"Your mom and Grayson have been together for about three years now and they're great together. Travis, your dad and your mom are still best friends and they're divorced! If it works out, it works out. If it doesn't, then that's fine too." Andy couldn't believe he was being the sensible one right now. That title usually belonged to Grayson.

Over at Grayson and Jules' house, Ellie cornered Laurie in the kitchen and wouldn't let her leave. And a pregnant Jules scared the crap out of Laurie, so she wasn't going anywhere anyway. "Why aren't you two letting me leave?"

"Are you in love with my son?" Jules questioned. She had been thinking of ways to phrase that sentence for hours now. She hadn't been able to sleep last night because of the baby kicking and had thought of more ways.

Laurie laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, Jules?" She couldn't know that Laurie was in love with Travis, could she? She tried really hard to keep that hidden.

"Are you seriously trying to lie to the pregnant lady you're terrified of?" Ellie smirked at her and took a sip out of Big Carl for Jules.

"I know how scared you are of me. I'll sit on you if you don't tell me the truth." Jules knew that was a victory for her.

Laurie sighed and looked down at the floor. "Yes, I'm in love with him, but I'm not doing anything about it. He's your son, Jules, and I'm not about to betray your trust," she mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie. You didn't betray my trust, especially since you didn't act on your feelings for him. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should tell him how you feel." Jules really couldn't believe she was saying that, so she instructed Ellie to take a huge "sip" from Big Carl.

"He's not going to feel the same way about me. And I'm probably too old for him and you're my best friend. This is your son!" Laurie wasn't about to get rejected either. She was deeply afraid of rejection, especially from Travis. He was one of her best friends. Laurie could tell him anything and he never judged her for it. Well, he did for a few seconds, but then he got over it and teased her.

"Laurie, seriously don't be so stupid. He feels the same way, so tell him." Ellie couldn't believe she was even encouraging a relationship between the two youngest members of the group.

"I'll make you change a dirty diaper once the baby's here if you don't tell him," Jules threatened. And she'd make good on that promise, too. Dirty diapers were disgusting.

"Ew. Fine, I'll tell him." Laurie wasn't about to tell him any time soon, but she'd do it before Jules and Grayson's daughter arrived in a few weeks. Dirty diaper duty was not something she wanted to be on.

Unfortunately, every time either one of them worked up the courage to reveal their feelings, fear set in for Laurie and Travis. As a result, their friendship began to suffer, which angered Jules. She just wanted her son and best friend to be happy, even if it was with each other!

And then everything changed the night Jules went into labor. Grayson and Ellie were her coaches, so Laurie, Bobby, Travis, and Andy were stuck in the waiting room.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a big brother. I never thought that would happen." Travis smiled at Laurie, who grinned back.

"Well, you are. And I bet it's going to be an awesome job, Travis." For the first time in weeks, Laurie didn't feel any awkwardness between them. It was a really nice feeling.

Andy, sensing something was going on, stood up. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and eat something," he told Bobby.

Bobby agreed and followed Andy out of the waiting room. Laurie and Travis were left alone for the first time in a long time.

"So, what do you think your mom and Grayson will name the baby?" Jules and Grayson had been unable to agree on a name so far, each hating the other's suggestions. Laurie had pitched a few ideas of her own, but they had been shot down.

Travis shrugged. "I have no clue. Hope it's not too unusual." At one point, his mother had suggested Princess Josephine as a name, but that hadn't been a serious idea. Hopefully, at least.

Laurie sighed and decided to go for it finally. What did she have to lose? Besides Travis, that is? "I'm in love with you and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I wanted you to know. Please don't hate me!"

Travis stared at her in shock and then smiled. "Chill, Laurie. I'm in love with you, too. And I can't believe you feel the same way." He had put off telling Laurie about his feelings for her when she felt the same way? Why had he been so stupid?

Laurie squealed and then noticed Travis wasn't doing anything. "Kiss me, you idiot."

"Gladly." Travis leaned in and the two kissed. It turned into them making out a few minutes later.

"There are people here, you know, but finally! Ellie and Jules will be excited." That came from Andy. He and Bobby had just returned from the cafeteria.

Laurie and Travis sprung apart quickly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make out in front of you two." Travis didn't even care that his father and friend had walked in on them making out, though. He was just so happy to finally be with the woman he loved.

"We'll do it more often, though. And hey, at least I won't have to change a dirty diaper now. Your mother threatened to make me if I didn't tell you." Laurie snuggled into Travis and waited to hear the good news.

The group stayed in the waiting room for another seven hours before Ellie finally came out. "After an extremely long nine months and seventeen hours of labor, the baby's here. I swear Jules broke Grayson's hand, but he's insisting he's fine. And I'd tell you the name, but Jules threatened me if I did. Come on in and see her." For once, Ellie was smiling. And she'd deny it later, but Ellie let out a small squeal when Andy informed her about the new development in Laurie and Travis' relationship.

"Congratulations, Mom, Grayson. What's my little sister's name?" Travis wasn't about to hold the baby yet. She was small and he was terrified he'd drop her.

Jules smiled and then yawned. "Meet Gillian Regina Ellis." She couldn't stop staring at the newborn in her arms.

"That's a pretty name," Laurie informed her as Travis put his arm around his new girlfriend. Jules held back a squeal so she wouldn't wake up the baby.

"Gillian was Jules' mom's name and Regina was my mom's name. We wanted to honor them." Grayson had suggested it to Jules in the midst of a contraction to distract her, and his girlfriend had run with the idea.

"Maybe Stan and Gillian will grow up and get married someday!" Jules was hopeful for that, and secretly, so was Ellie. She'd never tell her best friend that, though.

Since Laurie and Travis finally admitted their feelings for each other and became a couple when she was in labor, Jules took credit for them coming to their senses. No one decided to correct her on that.

Travis decided to ask Laurie to marry him five years after they finally became a couple. He was done with school and had a steady job. Plus, Travis was twenty-five and their relationship was going pretty strong.

He planned the proposal out with some help from their friends, while his mother cried about how much Travis was growing up. And she didn't even complain (much) about her best friend and son getting married.

Laurie came home from work to find that Travis had cooked dinner. "So, you made me a special dinner. What's up?" She really didn't know. Somehow, their friends had managed to keep it a secret from her.

"Nothing much. Sit down and eat." Travis was really nervous, even though he knew that Laurie loved him and would probably say yes. It was the fifty percent chance of her saying no that worried him.

"Okay." Laurie sat down and began eating her favorite dinner. She loved that Travis did stuff like this for her. She had an extremely sweet boyfriend.

Halfway through dessert, Travis stood up and then got down on one knee. "I love you so much, Laur. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Marry me?"

By that point, Laurie was too busy crying to answer, so she just nodded and then beamed at her now fiancé as he slid the engagement ring on. "I love you," she whispered to Travis.

A year later, Laurie Keller became Laurie Cobb. They married in a small church ceremony, with only their family and friends as guests. Jules pulled double duty as mother of the groom and Laurie's maid-of-honor. Gillian was the flower girl, a job the six year old took very seriously.

Thirteen months after they got married, Travis and Laurie welcomed twin daughters named Leigh Julia and Charlotte Maura Cobb. Jules freaked out about becoming a grandmother at first, but then warmed to the idea.

Leigh and Charlotte were only eleven months old when Laurie gave birth to their younger brother, Elijah Owen. Laurie and Travis decided three kids were enough after he was born, since it was insane in their house. Life with three babies that close in age was pretty hectic.

For Laurie's fortieth birthday, Travis surprised his wife with a second honeymoon. They left their six year old daughters and five year old son with Jules and Grayson, and vacationed in Hawaii.

"Thank you for this trip. This has been one of my best birthdays ever," Laurie told her husband. She really meant it. Travis was awesome and a great husband.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad it's best one of your best birthdays." Travis wanted the best for her, especially since it was a big birthday, one Laurie had been freaking out about.

The couple very rarely ventured out of their hotel room and only did so to go to the beach. Laurie and Travis were unaware when they returned home that they had brought back a very permanent souvenir. Nine months after their second honeymoon, Laurie gave birth to her and Travis' fourth and final child – a daughter named Rebecca Madeleine Cobb.

Laurie and Travis were a pretty happy couple, although they fought occasionally. They loved each other and their family. Both would forever be grateful to Jules for noticing something was going on when neither wanted to admit anything.

The years passed by quickly. The Cobb kids aged, as did Laurie and Travis. Before they knew it, they were celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.

"I'm so proud of you both for making it this long," a teary Jules informed her son and daughter-in-law/best friend. She and Grayson had never married, but they were still together and very much in love. They spoiled their grandchildren rotten.

"Thanks, Mom. That really means a lot." Travis smiled at her and then dragged his wife away to make out with her in a closet. It turned into something more, but no one pretended to notice when Laurie and Travis finally emerged. Well, except for Bobby, who made fun of them for weeks afterwards.

"Congratulations, big bro. I still remember being your flower girl." Gillian grinned at Travis. Laurie was off somewhere dealing with a food crisis.

"Me too. You did a good job, Gill." Travis couldn't believe his sister was thirty now! He and Laurie had actually been together for thirty years. He had expected things to go wrong a long time, but Travis was really glad they hadn't.

Gillian wandered off to find her girlfriend while Travis headed over to the living room where his children had congregated. "Happy anniversary!" Leigh couldn't help but be excited for their parents. The twenty-four year old wanted to be married that long to her future husband.

"Thanks, kiddo." Travis appreciated his kids being this excited. They had been wishing him and Laurie happy anniversary all day today. It was starting to get a teensy bit irritating, though.

Laurie and Travis would celebrate sixty-three anniversaries before she died in her sleep at the age of ninety-five. Eighty-three year old Travis was lost without his wife and followed her only eight months after that. No one was surprised, since Travis and Laurie had been so in love.

They left a lasting legacy when they died - Four children, nine grandchildren, and three great-grandchildren.

And to think, Laurie and Travis' relationship had only been kick-started because Jules noticed something was going on and meddled.

Meddling had turned out to be a good thing for once! No one could have predicted that with Jules Cobb involved.


End file.
